finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Cross (ability)
Grand Cross , also known as GrandCros, is a recurring enemy ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Used only by the final boss in most of its appearances, it causes a whole host of Status Effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V In the ''Anthology translation, Exdeath's signature attack was translated as GrandCros. Grand Cross is Neo Exdeath's ultimate attack, causing many different status effects to the whole party. It is predictable, occurring shortly after Neo Exdeath says "The laws of the universe mean nothing!" In the Advance version, Enuo also uses this attack, more often than Exdeath and without warning. ''Final Fantasy IX Necron will use Grand Cross on a regular basis, usually inflicting the most severe status effects, including Death and Petrify. This version of Grand Cross can be particularly devastating as it can kill a character and inflict the Zombie status on them simultaneously. The character will keep the Zombie status even after death meaning they can't be revived as healing items and spells work in reverse on zombified characters. However, party members can use a Magic Tag to remove the Zombie status on the victim and subsequently revive them. The track "The Final Battle" is called "Grand Cross" on the ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ultima's ultimate attack, the Grand Cross, hits a large area, inflicting Petrify, Blind, Confuse, Silence, Berserk, Toad, Poison, Slow, and/or Sleep with a 25% chance of each effect hitting. Ultima can use this ability in both of her forms. In her High Seraph form it's in the Chaos skillset, while in her Arch Seraph form it's a Divine Magicks skillset. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Neukhia's ultimate attack, Grand Cross, will only be used when the Wisp is dead and it has charged enough of the stones on the battlefield. When used, it deals massive damage to any units standing beside a charged stone. Using a trigger command while standing next to a glowing stone while it is still charging will prevent Grand Cross from being cast by that group of rocks. Dissidia Final Fantasy Grand Cross is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It conjures several orbs of nothingness to circle and converge on the opponent. Exdeath learns the ground version of the attack at level 16 and can cast it in the air at level 30. Grand Cross costs 40 CP to equip and 300 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Grand Cross returns as one of Exdeath's HP attacks, now costing 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Alma appears as a Legend in Brigade. When summoned, she will use the Grand Cross ability. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Grand Cross is the ability used by Neo Exdeath that targets multiple characters. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Exdeath's card featuring his Amano artwork can use Grand Cross, which costs seven Light CP, the discard of an Exdeath card, and Dulling Exdeath. Grand Cross removes all other characters and all cards in both Break Zones from the game. Gallery Etymology it:Gran croce Category:Limit Breaks Category:Enemy Abilities